Directional drilling (or slant drilling) generally entails drilling non-vertical wells or bores. Typically, directional drilling can be broken into three categories: oilfield directional drilling (e.g., for increasing an exposed section length through a reservoir by drilling through the reservoir at an angle), utility installation directional drilling (or horizontal directional drilling), and in-seam directional drilling (e.g., for coal-bed methane). In the case of horizontal directional drilling, a bore can be formed under a barrier for installation of utilities, such as a pipeline, under the barrier without disturbing the barrier. After the bore is formed, the utility or pipeline needs to be pushed or pulled through the bore. As the operating time of machinery and devices to perform the horizontal directional drilling can be quite costly, an efficient manner of installing the utility or pipeline can be desirable.